To Win her Heart
by Ren Elizabeth
Summary: Harry and Hermione are chosen to be Foreign exchange students to an American School for Witchcraft. When they are so far from home, almost anything can happen! R/R!
1. Prologue

To Win Her Heart (Prologue)

To Win Her Heart (Prologue)

Ok…. Here is my newest attempt at a fanfic. It shouldn't be a very long one, and I hope to finish it as fast as I can! Please, Please Review it! I know this is just the boring old prologue, but give me ideas! I love ideas… crave ideas… whoa… I'm getting a little psycho. *Sweatdrop sorry about that… hehe. Anyway! Here goes….

Ms. Hermione Granger and Family,

I am pleased to inform you that Hermione has been chosen to participate in an exchange student program in America. Only four students from each school are allowed to participate in this once and a lifetime opportunity. At the beginning of the school year, you will attend Salem Witchcraft Academy in America, and stay there for the remainder of the year. In the past our students have greatly enjoyed the experience, but we need your decision before July 31st. More information will…

Hermione held the letter tight in her hand. "America?" she looked up at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall above her head. It was July 29th, and she had to give her response soon. She had read this letter over and over so many times that it was forever etched in her memory, yet she was still so unsure. Her parents had answered saying it was entirely her choice, which in Hermione's opinion wasn't much help at all.

Her friends didn't know yet, and it gave her a guilty feeling inside for not telling them. Hermione was so confused. If she went she would go to a new place, full of fascinating new things. But if she went, she would also be leaving those closest to her behind. 

A large snowy owl flew through the open window. Hermione instantly recognized it as Hedwig, who was busily stretching her large feathery wings. A letter was tired to Hedwig's left foot, and Hermione removed it at once.

__

Hermione,

I received a letter from Dumbledore a few days ago. He wants me to go to America! Imagine that! I already said yes, I hope that's all right with you. Ron was fine with the whole thing (only because he wants my spot on the Quidditch team I suspect.)

Write back soon!

Harry

Hermione was completely stunned… Harry? Going as well? Pulling a piece of parchment off the kitchen counter, she scribbled _"I'm going."_


	2. Ron's Daisies

To Win Her Heart (Prologue)

To Win Her Heart (Part 1: Daisies)

Ok!! Part one. Kinda short but oh well. Please read and Review because I have no idea where this story is going! 

Lauren 

Ron wasn't too pleased with his two best friends deserting him in his fifth year. He had terrible dreams at night about his best friend being Draco Malfoy, and about the two of them skipping merrily over the school grounds picking flowers. Let's just say he woke up in a cold sweat, breathing so hard he almost required an inhaler. 

Hermione and Harry promised they'd write to him every day, and twice on weekends. But to Ron that still wasn't enough to let him sleep easy every night. 

On September 1st, Harry and Hermione arrived at Platform 9 ¾, just like all the other students. They sat in a compartment with Ron and Ginny, quietly eating every flavor beans and chocolate frogs. They were all too scared to speak, and with the absence of Fred and George, the train was eerily quietly. 

Of course, they weren't immune from a visit by Draco, who popped into their cabin with a disgusting smirk. "So Potter and his little Girlfriend are going off to America?" He spoke in that same drawling, monotone voice as always. Ron remembered his dream, and quickly averted his eyes to the window were he saw a fresh field of daisies. In an insane panic he jumped up quickly, stumbled, and fell hard onto the floor. 

He received a lovely applause from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who continued down the hallway, chuckling hysterically. 

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, lending Ron a hand to get him back on his feet. Dusting off, he grunted and sat back down were he opened a fresh frog. After moment of silence he sighed. "I can't believe you guys are leaving me here" 

"Well, at least you have your baby sister!" Harry said, giving Ginny a playful nudge to the side. She blushed a bright red a beat. 

Everyone knew Ginny had a big thing for Harry. It had been so obvious since her first year where she trailed his every move. Harry just took it like a joke, much to Ginny's unhappiness. 

"America wow! You must be so excited." She said with fake enthusiasm. "What is this school like? Do they play Quidditch? What kind of classes are you taking? Do they wear the same robes?" Although Ginny fit in around Her brother and his friends, sometimes she felt childish and got carried away with her questions. 

"Whoa, slow down!" Hermione laughed, but her voice now sounded very scared. She was only realizing now how much she would miss her friends. 

The train slowed to a stop, it's whistle blowing to signal it's arrival. Ron and Ginny stood up and retrieved their belongings. Harry and Hermione remained on the train, which was supposedly taking them to Salem School how it would cross the Atlantic ocean was still a mystery to them. 

They all stood together in their compartment. "I guess this is goodbye." Hermione said at last. 

"I guess so" Ron replied, almost in tears. They were all near crying, because it would be so long since they met again. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and gave Ginny a hug. Harry stood frozen until the whistle blew again. 

"Promise you'll write us!" 

"Goodbye!" Harry and Hermione stuck their heads out the window as the train pulled away. 


	3. New Sights, New Senses

To Win her Heart (Part 2: Senses)  
Alright! My Popular Demand here is Part 2  
I don't have a spell check on this computer... so I'm doing the best I can *blah*\par   
Anyway! In this chapter I introduce new characters! Yeah! More will coem int eh next chapter, and note: most of hte American students are named and based on ym r/l friends... cause it's not oo hard thinking of personalities then. And In this part we get our first glimpse of Salem School! *and there was much rejoicing (yeah)

Remember... I don't own Haryr Potter... just Salem schoola nd all those folks :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Hermione didn't know how they ended up in America, but after only an hour long ride, the train stopped and there they were. Grabbing their bags they eagerlly climbed out into the brisk New England air. It was colder then they had expected, so Harry and Hermione huddled together as they scrambled towards what they assumed to be the school.

It was large building done in a victorian style. Hermione assumed it wans't very old just so. It was covered in vines from top to bottem, with small shiny windows peeking out here and there from within the foliage. There was a large wooden sign they they could read as they came closer. It read in plain black letters "Salem Witchcraft Academy." And Below it was a silouhette of a black cat.   
  
More and more students heading toward the building as Harry and Hermione did. They wore robes, which Hermione made sure to put in her first letter to Ginny, and carried large trunks like Harry and Hermione did. One thing the two found unusual were the birds. Harry had Hedwig, the large snowy owl. The American children didn't have owls, but rather birds that looked more dangerous, like hawks and falcons.  
  
"What do you think of this place?" Harry asked in a low whisper. Hermione shook her head, speahless while she took in all there was to see. Her senses were on overload with the new sounds and smells, it was so different from the castle of Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to see more.   
  
On their way through the front door, a tall red haired boy stopped Harry and grabbed his hand in a firm shake. "I know you! You're Harry Potter! The quidditch player from Hogwarts! I love Quidditch!"  
  
Harry thought he was rid of all the attention long ago. He guessed wrong.   
  
"You're our new exchange students aren't you?" Without stopping to breathe he continued on. "Aren't there supposed to be four of you though?"  
  
Harry and Hermione had forgot about the other two students. They both turned to each other with perplexion plastered to their faces.   
  
"Harry Love!" Padma Patil came running towards Harry and Hermione at full speed, with Justin Finch-Fletchly at her heals dragging two rather large trunks. "This place is quite lovely isn't it? Oh I do think we shall have a grand year here wont we Harry?"   
  
Padma. Parvati's twin Ravenclaw sister. How the devil did they pick her... They selection process must not have been based on grades for one thing.   
  
"Padma Patil, and this is Justin." Padma held out her hand towards the American boy, who took it cautiouslly.   
  
"Steve Shepherd." He said, very hesitant, "Nice to meet you." Padma took him by the arm and proceeded to drag the poor boy up the remaining stairs. Justin still followed.   
  
"Watch yourself." Hermione whispered with a smile. Steve nodded dumbly.  
  
"So we've met our very first American Wizard.... He seemed nice. Cute too." Hermione giggled at the expression on Harry's face after she made that comment.   
  
They walked on into the main hall. Not nearly as big at Hogwarts, but big enough. To the opposite of the front door was a large marble staircase, and to the right and left were two more sets of doors, one of which was opened by an elderly witch in a tall dark hat.  
  
"This way children, this way!" She cackled in a very raspy voice that neither Harry or Hermione could understand very well. "You're the new students aren't you?" She pointed a thin and bony finger at the two of them as they neared.   
  
They nodded.  
  
"Welcome to Salem School. I'm Professor Wimples from the Potions department. You can put your trunks up against the wall, and the elves will get them up to yours dorms before lunch is finished." She smiled and continued to call the children towards the large doorway.   
  
Within those doors was a large hall, once again not as grand as Hogwarts, but very much like it. Three long tables were arranged down then length of it, and another table was at the front. Harry took that that was were the teachers sat.  
  
Slowly the entire school gathered and sat down at the tables. A tall witch with auburn hair cleared her throat. "I would like to welcome you all to Salam Witchcraft Academy. I am Headmistress Cornet, for those of you who do not know me, and I beleive this year will be one of the best for our school. I would first like to start our by welcoming four new exchange students from Hogwarts in England." She motioned towards the small group who had gathered at the end of the large purple table. "They have randomly been placed into the thre houses as follows. Mr. Potter will be joining Chanide, as well as Miss Granger. Miss Patil will be joining Fimshuck, and Mr Finsh-Fletchly will be joing Sainon. I Hope you will make them all feel very welcome this year so that they have good things to say about us on their return home at the end of the school year." She cleared her throat once again. "And now to the sorting!"  
  
Harry and Hermione wanted over to the table with the large teal banner with a dog on it. At the head they found Steve, the boy from the front of the school. He grinned and moved over, making room for the both of them. "I'm glad to get away from that other girl. She just about talking my ear off."   
  
Hermione giggled. "Padma does that sometimes."  



	4. A Walk on the Grounds

To Win her Heart (Part 3: Walk)

  
Here we go! part four! Once again without spell check... grr.... I'm trying! Really! I'm just a bit grammatically challenged lol. Anyway... here we go! I'm gonna try to get a little more of that romance in soon. But I'm still really clueless as to how. A lot of my readers want this to be a H/H story... and im not giving any hints to whether it will be or not. I'll just say... remember the title!  
  
Lauren  
  
The lunch feast ended before one, which really surprised Hermione until she realized that Salem was almost six hours behind Hogwarts. With this new realization she found herself suffering from unwanted jetlag. Classes didn't start until noon the next day, so until then Hermione and Harry had planned to tour the school... If they could stay awake that long.  
  
"Students, when you are finished please head up to your dorm areas. You will have plenty of time to unpack and prepare for tomarrows activities." Harry noted how loud and commanding Headmistriss Cornet's voice was. Quite unlike the kind and quiet tone of Dumbledore. This place was so different for him, and he wasn't sure how to react to the new surroundings.   
  
Padma on the otherhand... she flirted endlessly with any American boy that came within ten feet of her. Hermione overheard her saying something about "a definate shortage of good looking boys" back at Hogwarts. And Justin... well, lets just say he resembled a scared puppy in a new home. The poor boy looked so scared you couldn't tell he was sixteen years old.   
  
At once the entire hall rose to their feet, joining together into three large groups. A very tall black haired girl rose to her tiptoes, elevating her further. "Excuse me!" No one heard her. "EXCUSE ME!" Her scream rang throughout the hall, quieting each and every person within it. "Thank you. Now all Chanide's, old and new! I am Laura, head of this house. If you need any help, come to me, I'm happy to answer your problems. Now if you will all follow me, it's time to head upstairs!"   
  
"Happy my butt... She's so pathetic."  
  
"Suck up overacheiver."  
  
Hermione heard two girls whispering back and forth behind her.  
  
"At least you don't have to live with her. Ever since she was appointed mom and dad have been showering her with praise..."  
  
"I know how you feel, two years ago my cousin Jim was head remember?"  
  
"I'd rather ben in Sainon then be under her command all year."  
  
The conversation continued up the stairs, through two long halls and up another flight that was lined with bright portraits that winked at you when they thought you weren't looking.  
  
Laura, the head girl of Chanide, clapped her hands together happily. "I hope you all kept note of where we were going." She smiled at a handful of first years who were trebling at her feet. "This is our dormitory. To get in, simply pull back this tapestry here." She placed her hand on the edge of a colorful hanging featuring a unicorn and pulled back slowly, "Now just say the password... Marshmallow Cow..." As she spoke, the wall appeared to melt away, exposing a very elegant room, decorated with velvet chairs, chandeliers, cherywood tables, and a fireplace that you could practically walk into.  
  
At the back were two staircases, one with a sign that read 'boys' and one that said 'girls'. Hermione and Harry headed up their respective stairs, promising to meet up in common room in an hour. At the top of the stiars Hermione found doors to seven rooms, yet they seemed so close together it didn't seem possible for the rooms on the other side to very very big.   
  
But remember that magic can do anything. As Hermine opened the door she found the room too big to be real. There were five king sized beds arranged in a circle. At each ones side was a night stand with an elegant lamp, and at the foot was a trunk. Hermione found her luggage next to the bed by the window. She sat down onto it, feeling the soft feather mattress below her, and the gorgeous blue quiilt above it. She admired the quiet settings for a few minutes before her four dormmates appeared. Hermione recognized the voies of two of them as the gossiping pair behind her on the way up the stairs. They other two she had seen at the lunch table sitting opposite of Harry.  
  
"Hermione right?" Said one of the gossipers. She had short black hair with red highlight running though it, and was wearing a gray robe over a pair of shorts and tank top that bared her middriff. "I'm Heather." She said, while shaking hands. "This is Michelle, Lizzy and Kate." She pointed to a blond,a brunette and a redhead in that order.   
  
Hermione received a simultanious "hello" from the three, and then her four bunkmates proceeded to unpack their trunks into a chest of drawers that was hidden under each bed. There was a knock on the door not long after.  
  
"How are you guys doing in here?" It was Laura, "Remember to come to the party tonight downstairs! Oh and Michelle, make sure you write home before tomarrow. You know how mom always wants to know about our first days."  
  
The blonde girl rolled her eyes and grunted a yes. After Laura had left she let out her complaints verbally. "I hate her! She's so annoying I can't take it."   
  
"Laura is Michelle's sister." The brunette adressed Hermione. "She's a seventh year and she is so incredably full of herself. Take some advice and avoid her as much as possible. Once you get her talking you're due for a good lecture."  
  
"Sounds like Ron's brother." Hermione recalled Percy Weasley, who was head boy during her thrid year.  
  
"So Hermione, what do you think of Salem?" Asked Kate, plopping beside her on the feather bed.  
  
"And what's it like in England?" Added Heather. The girls talked and asked questions until Hermione noticed the time.  
  
"Sorry, but I promised to meet... hey, whould you guys like to show Harry and me around? We really need some help finding stuff around here." The four jumped at the offer, and thundered out of the room and down the stairs were Harry was waiting.   
  
Harry was a little shocked to have four extra females follwing his every move, but eventually he didn't seem to mind very much. He did though, notice that American girls were very, very curious. As with Hermione, they asked him enough questions to make his head spin.  
  
One in particular really bugged him though. "So are is there anything going on between you and Hermione?" Lizzy giggled as the question escaped her lips. Hermione immediatly turned away, while Harry's face redened with every passing second.  
  
"No.. we... we... we're just uh... er..."   
  
"Hey! No reason to be embarassed about it! I think it's great that you guys have each other!" Lizzy grinned broadly as they came down the great staricase near the front of the school. Harry tried to explain, but notihng came out.  
  
Kate put her hand on his shoulder. "Ignore Lizzy... she's our hopeless romantic."  
  
"Yeah, she has this obsessive crush on Steve Shephard. Too bad he won't even speak to her."  
  
Lizzy's cheeks grew puffy and purple like a big grape until finally, "I DON'T LIKE STEVE!" Everyone occupying the main hall stopped and turned. There was silence, and then finally a huge roar of laughter. Two boys ran up the stais looking particularly amused. Lizzt began to wail like a hurt poodle. "Now you've done it... Chris and Jason are going to tell Steve and now they are all gonna have a great laugh about this..."   
  
The three other girls seemed to have great amounts of fun picking on Lizzy about her little crush, as they teased her for at least another twenty minutes.  
  
"You are too obsessed! You have his phone number memorized and you've never even called him!"   
  
"Wait, you use phone numbers here?" Hermione asked, very interested. She was tired of hearing about the whole Lizzt dilemma, and this would be the perfect chance to change the subject.   
  
"Of course! Over seventy percent of our student population is either muggle born of half bred." Michelle informed.   
  
"For example, communication. We still use birds of course, but if it's urgent we might use the phone. It's up in the headmistrisses office, so we hardly ever get to use it though. And speaking of birds Harry, I saw your owl on the way in, preety one she is. We don't see many owls here."   
  
"Yeah, we mostly rely on raptors, birds of prey you know. Since Salem school has students from most of the eastern United States and Canada, we need faster birds to get message sent on time. Owls are just too slow here."  
  
They had been walking over the school grounds for some time when they reached a wide river. "This is were we go swimming in the summer." Heather noted. " And across from it are the woods. There is nothing much in there except for your nature trails, squirrels and the occasional unicorn."  
  
Hermione was confused. "Unicorn? I thought they were only native to Europe?"   
  
"They are. About half a century ago, the school started a program to import exotic creatures so they could start a class about caring for magical creatures. There was some sort of problem during one of the classes, and four Unicorns escaped and swam across the river, then escaped into the forest. They tried to catch them of course, but Unicorns are quick. Smart too. The only thing the administration could do was put a magical barrier around the forest so the Unicorns could never escape and be seen my Muggles. Since then they've been breeding." Heather took a deep breath. "Joe, he's our groundskeeper, he thinks there are about fifteen or so. And if you're lucky, you might see one drinking in the river. I saw one my second year, a mare and foal. I was coming back from an astronomy class around midnight and I almost wet myself."   
  
"Ok, too much information Heather." Kate shook her arm, pulling back the sleeve on her robe. "It's almost time for dinner." She turned to Hermione and Harry. "Are you two going to that party tonight in the common room?"  
  
"We are a little tired, but I suppose we can make an appearance."  
  
"Cool."  


Ok... Well basically this chapter was just a filler until i can work out something else in my head for the next one. Not bad huh? Anyway, the four girls are based on me and my three friends. Heather is my best bud Heather (wow original on names huh?) Michelle is Michelle, Kate is Kaitlin and Lizzy is actually me (Elizabeth is my middle name) The whole Steve thing is actually true... It was an incident that happened to me a few months ago... so embarassing... Anyway, the point of this rant is just to say that most of the American students will resemble me and my buds, and most of their situations actually happened. But that is another story....

Ok, well i gotta get chapter IX out for MotiY... till tomarrow!

To be continued....


	5. Letters

To Win Her Heart (Part 4: Letters)  
Ok! Part 4! (still without spellcheck... sigh...) I'm still developing the plot, so the stotyline is a little slow. Hold on though! I'm plannig to get alot more done this week! I know there is still like no romance between our main characters.... but it's coming! I promise!!!!  
  
Lauren  


  
Harry and Hermione went to the 'party' for only few minutes. They discovered it wasn't really a party at all, just a few people off in their own corners having deep discussions with each other. Not wanted to be too exhausted for the next days classes, they deceided to hit the hay, drowsilly trudging up the stairs, each with a severe case of jetlag. or perhaps... trainlag? No Jetlag, cause that sounds better.  
  
The next morning Harry was up at eight, busily getting ready for what the new day had to bring He found a pile of letters neatly placed on his nightstand. One from Ron, one from Hagrid and One from Sirius, who must've somehow found out about Harry's relocation, because Harry was quite sure he had forgotten to mention it to Sirius.   
  
Hermione woke up to screaming.  
  
Lizzy was wide eyed, her cheeks red, and her lip quivering. her eyes were pinpointed on the bed to the right of Hermiones, where Kate was asleep with her head on the shoulder of a boy whom Hermione made out to be Steve, the tall redhead from the day before. It took Hermione to realize why Lizzy looked so upset, but then she remembered the conversation of the previous day and it all fell into place.   
  
Kate woke up, dazed. She was at last aware of her surrounding when her face blushedm and she jumped to her feet. She prodded Steve on the shoulder, who woke quickly, tried to stand, but tangled his feet together and fell face first on the floor.  
  
"You should probably get out of here before Laura does morning rounds." Kate said, shooing him out of the room. When the Weasley look alike had left, she turned to a very hurt Lizzy, who spat as she spoke.  
"I can't beleive you Kat! How could you?"  
  
"No no no! This is not as bad as it looks! We were talking during the party, and then Laura told everyone to go to sleep. We were still buzzed on chocolate frogs so we weren't tired. You guys were sleeping so we figured you wouldn't mind if we came in here to talk, I guess we just fell asleep I suppose."  
  
Lizzy didn't accept the excuse and she began to wail uncontrolably. "You know how fragile I am! It's bad enough he wont speak to me, but now me best friend is trying to steal him!" She threw a pillow to her face to catch the tears.  
  
Hermione shrugged, glad she was free from the trouble of men. She stretched, yawned and brushed Crookshank off the quilt, and as she did discovered a pile of letter scattered on top of it. This was very different from Hogwarts, where the mail was brought in at breakfast. Hermione looked around and found assorted packages and letter scattered around the room.  
She really needed to get used to things here.  
  
At breakfast she met Harry, who had bags under his emerald eyes and a bad case of bed head, that or it was just being particularilly unruly that day. Next to Harry was Steve, who looked extemely flustered, and beside him were the two boys that Hermione had seen after Lizzy's shouting fit in the hall the day before. Jason and Chris were their names, or at least that's what Hermione thought.   
  
After Breakfast they had two hours before their first class, Transfiguration. From what Heather said, the teacher was one of the few male professors at the school, and he was extremely though, and had no tolerance for students whatsoever. He sounded quite like Snape, minus the Slytherin favoritism.   
  
Hermione deceided to take her free time writing responses to her letters from Hogwarts.   
  
Harry took this opportunity to 'hang out' with some of the Chanide guys, who were going down to the river to do a muggle activity called 'fishing'.   
  
"So Steve, where were you last night?" Jason asked on the way. Steve responded that he'd rather not say, which received a taunting remark from Jason as well as the other boy.   
  
"Making out with one of the chicks again? We know you're a ladies man, don't deny it!"  
  
"Speaking of chicks, Lizzy was talking about you again."   
  
"Dude, she's got it bad for you! Just ask her out!" Chris and Jason had about as much fun with Steve as the girls did with Lizzy apparently. Steve just shook his head.  
  
"Hey Harry," he said at last, "Is the girl Hermione taken? She's not bad looking."  
  
Harry stumbled on his answer, stuttering a simple No. All this talk about girls was really making him think though. Did Hermione mean something to him?  
  
Meainwhile, back in the girls dorm, Hermione was at work writing a letter to Ron on some parchment she had found int he drawer of her nightstand. She told him about everything, literally everything. She knew he would be uninterested about most of it, but she promised to tell him as much as she could.   
  
When she had finished, she folded the parchment into an envelope, and sealed it with a stamp bearing the logo of Chanide that she had borrowed from Michelle. Ron's letter was the last she had to write. Before his she had finished one to Ginny, and one to her parents.   
  
Three envelopes in hand, Hermione left the dorm through the hole behind the tapestry. She unfolded a map of the campus in order to find her way to the aviary, as they called it, so she could mail her letters. When she reached it (which was actually a separate buling on the grounds) she heard the voices of four boys, coming up the hill toward her. One of the voices belonged to Harry. Hermione hid around the corner from them and listened intentively.   
  
"So you really think she would go out with me if I asked her?"  
  
"Uh... why not?" Answered Harry's wavering voice. Hermione recognized hte previous voice as that of Steve.  
  
"Awesome! We have Transfiguaration together in about twenty minutes, I'll ask her after class. Speaking of class... I have to get my books. Talk to you later Harry!" Steve jogged off with a wave, followed by Chris and Jason.  
  
Harry paced around nervously. "Hell, Hermione's going to kill me..."  
  
Hermione spun out from around the corner. "Now why would I want to do that?"  
  
"Steve thinks you're 'hot', he asked me if you were available and if you'd go our with him. I kinda just shrugged and he took that as a yes...."  
  
"You're right! I should kill you." Hermione said. "You know better then to set me up with people.... " She looked at the letters in her hand, remembering why she was where she was in the first place. "Anyway, I gotta mail these back home, talk to you later." She opened the door to the Aviary, and slid in, feeling a sense of releif.  
  
She found Lizzy huddled on the floor near the door. "How come he likes every girl in this school but me? First Kate, now you!"  
  
"Lizzy I..."  
  
"I know, it's not your fault he flirts with everyone."  
  
"Maybe we should hook him up with Padma..." Hermione saw Lizzy's horrified face, "... just kidding."  
  
"Hermione? Have you ever had a problem like this before?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say that I haven't yet. But who knows what might happen here."   
  
to be continued....   



	6. Malfoy's "Ears"

Please title this page. (Page 1)

Ok, after a long writers block I come to you with part 5! I have a spell check now, so lets rejoice! Anyway, this chapter was just a filler pretty much, but it kind of hints towards later events I say nothing more. Oh! Except I plan to make this story longer then originally intended.. part 6 out possibly later today. It depends on how long I can use my dad's computer (he has spell check!) Also, I will be spell checking the earlier chapters so that the grammar is better rejoice! 

Lauren 

Hermione had heard correctly. The transfiguration teacher was a total jerk. He snapped at all the students even though it was their first day. He took particular interest in Hermione, bombarding her with questions on her personal knowledge of the subject. 

At the end of the class, Hermione gathered her books in one arm and headed toward the door where she was stopped by Steve, just as expected. 

"Hey Hermione! Would you uh.. like to go out for coffee sometime? Or if you don't like coffee dinner?" 

Hermione just stared at him as if the boy were insane. As tempting as the offer seemed, she didn't want to offend Lizzy. She heard from Kate that when Lizzy got really angry she'd snap and turn into a vengeful psychopath. Hermione didn't feel much like seeing that, so she declined the offer. But Steve didn't seem too upset anyway. 

"Just one question though." Hermione said, being her inquisitive self. "How would you be able to go out to dinner. We are at a boarding school correct?" 

"At Hogwarts don't they give you guys any freedom?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Steve sighed, and plopped onto the top of the closest desk, only making sure first that the Professor was no where in sight. "On the weekends we are allowed to go to the village. It's mostly muggle but the administration trusts us to not cause any problems because most of the students are muggle born. There is a wizarding market down there though. That's where most of us hang out." 

"We have something like that at Hogwarts. A couple times a year we are allowed to go to Hogsmeade" 

Steve looked at his wristwatch, and jumped of the desk. "I have to get going, Charms class you know?" He was half way out the door before he noted, "If you ever change your mind I'm always free." 

Hermione nodded, and as he left, rolled her eyes. How come boys at Hogwarts weren't so strait forward? 

She looked down at her schedule for the week, noting to herself that this school had a much different method of scheduling classes then Hogwarts. She had almost an hour before her next class, so the girl decided to take advantage of the time and finish writing a letter she had started for her parents. 

But as Hermione entered the dorm room, she noticed a small brown owl collapsed on her unmade bed. As she neared the creature she recognized it as Pig, who was completely exhausted after his very long flight over the ocean. Hermione wondered why Ron didn't send the letter using one of the stronger birds in the Hogwarts Owlry, but that was explained soon enough in the letter attached to the poor birds' feet. 

_Hermione, _

_I just had to write to you this morning at breakfast, Harry too. _

She noticed a second sheet of Parchment behind the first, which was addressed to Harry. 

_If Pig gets to you first, please give Harry his letter, I'm quite sure he'd be amused to read it. Tell my owl that I'm sorry I made him fly so far, but all the Hogwarts birds were taken, I guess quite a few people are writing home today. _

_Yesterday wasn't particularly interesting, as you probably know by my previous letter. But early this morning was quite another thing. We had potion first of all things, and Snape is just as slimy and wretched as he ever was Although I think his hair now has a touch of gray, along with quite a bit more grease. Anyway, he made a couple crude comments about you and Harry, as expected, and then announced our first class assignment. We were to make Amimalus potions, you know what those are already no doubt._

A grin fell across Hermione's face. Of course she knew what that was. It was a very unique brew that gave the drinker a body part of a chosen animal. Such as cat ears, or perhaps a tail. 

_I was afraid the git would pair me up with Malfoy as a cruel joke, but instead he let everyone work alone. Poor Neville he looked so lost. Hermione that boy is never going to make it without your help, I hope you know that._

Hermione sighed and remembered the countless times she had helped Neville Longbottom with his potions, although many of those times she had been caught and punished by Snape. 

_Anyway, we were to make potions that gave you donkey ears. It was quite easy to make, just a few herbs and some hair from a donkeys' ear. Snape made us all drink the potions, and half the class sported long gray ears. It was quite a sight well that is until Draco consumed his potion. The scumball was so busy annoying me about your absence during Snape's instruction, that instead of adding a pinch of hair, he added what had to be half a cup! So instead of growing a pair of ears, he turned into one! Just image a donkey ear almost two meter long with eyes and a mouth that was frozen in shock. The entire class burst out laughing! Dean was smart enough to bring a camera and get several snapshots, which I'll be sure to include in my next letter. I always knew Malfoy was a jackass I guess know we have the proof._

_I so wish you were here to see it, it was great fun. I really miss you Hermione, this year just isn't going to be the same._

_Until next time,_

_Ron._

As Hermione read the part about Draco's mishap, her eyes began to water and soon she burst out in a very uncharacteristic laughter. Oh how she wished she could have been there to see it! She was so busy imagining Draco as a donkey ear that she didn't hear the door open behind her. 

"What's so funny?" Michelle asked, shuffling her way into the room with a pile of books that made Hermione's normal load look minute. She dropped them onto the Feather bed, making the mattress sink with the enormous weight. Hermione wondered at first how a girl of Michelle's petit size could carry that much, but instead she explained her rather humorous letter. Michelle didn't even know who Draco Malfoy was but she found herself laughing as well. "Who is this Ron fellow? I've heard you mention him before." Michelle asked after the laughter of the two had subsided. 

"He's a good friend of Harry and me. We've been pals ever since first year and Ron wasn't too excited when he found out we would be leaving him. Poor kid." 

"So does he like you or something? I mean like as more then a friend." 

"Of course not! Where would you get that idea?" 

Michelle blushed. "Well, he had written to you twice in twelve hours and he says he really misses you." 

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You girls here look far to much into things. We're just friends and nothing else. And of course he'd miss me and Harry! We're his two best friends in the whole world." 

Michelle shifted uncomfortably, apologizing. Just then there was a knock on the door, followed by Harry's voice. "Hermione, we have to get going! Defense class remember?" Hermione just to her feet, saying goodbye to Michelle, and making sure She brought Harry's letter with her. 

To be continued 


	7. Hermione's Birthday

I was going to post this part yesterday night

I was going to post this part yesterday night... but I ended up re-writing it three times. I just could not get it to sound right... Anyway, here is what I deceided to use. Its not one of my better parts in my opinion, but I have some greater things to come! I promise!

Lauren

Hermione's 15th Birthday fell on a weekend that particular year, and the rest of the girls deceided to treat their Hogwarts guest to a night in the village. Hermione Granger, being her old self of course, didn't not accept at first, claiming she needed time for her studies. But Heather was determined to make her come, and soon enough, she had persuded their new friend to drop her studies for just one night, and come along with them.

She had been to Salem Village before, four times in fact, on the previous weekends. It's size and population was far bigger then Hogsmeade, but a majority of that was of muggle communities. To enter the Wizarding part of town, they needed to go through a most peculiar passageway... the out of order toilet at the Chunky Chicken restaurant. 

It must of been quite strange for the muggle patrons to see so many school aged children go through those doors nad never return, but the restaurant was owned by a jolly old wizard who was quickly able to erase their memories of any odd occurences.

Once in the village, Hermione was dragged by the arm to each and everystore. the girls bought her candies and trinkets and all sorts of little gadjets that she knew she would never need. "Oh well," Hermione said to herself, "perhaps and can send some of this home to Ron..."

Before she was alowed to stand and ponder her weighted down pockets much longer, Kate had grabbed her wrist and informed her of their next stop. "We're goin to see a movie!" She said joyfully. "Come on though, we're going to be late!" Kate continued to Drag Hermione down the street towards the rest of the group. "Have you ever seen a 'Magical' Movie? Oh they're just fantastic!"

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't." Hermione replied, rubbing her sore wrist.

"Well!" Lizzy Exclaimed, "This is a good one! It's a horror movie and very scary!"

"I'm not exactely into Horror movies..." But Hermione trailed off realizing that no one was listening to her. Michelle gave her her ticket and they entered the darkness of the theatre. They were quickly dismayed however, to discover all the first floor seat were taken.

From up above they heard a familiar voice shout. It was Steve Shepherd, and he informed the girls that they had a couple empty seats up in the balconey if they would like them.

Everyone agreed on it except Lizzy, who was terrably afraid of heights. They moved up the stairs, everyone but Hermione, who had to use the toilet. But secretly she just wanted to get rid of the girls for a few minutes... her poor wrist was throbbing, and her head was spinning with all their nonstop gossipy chatter. Being around them made her feel like she was surrounded by a flock of gulls.

To her luck she ran into Harry in the theatre lobby. He was buying a popcorn large enough to feed half of the gryffindor house, and a soda of equal size. 

"Hungry?" She asked with a grin.

"Starving." Was Harry's response. "I've been walking around all day, and I haven't had a thing to eat. So how was your day?"

"Painful, monotonous and unexciting. Having fun just isn't the same when you and Ron aren't there."

"I know what you mean. The highlight of my day was when the other boys sat in the Quidditch supply shop staring at and old Firebolt for over an hour... When I told them I had one packed in my trunk they nearly passed out!"

Hermione laughed. "Speaking of your Firebolt... Don't they play quidditch here?"

"I overheard Jason and Chris discussing the tryouts a few days ago. They're going to be held next week." Hermione could tell her friend wanted to try for the house team, and she knew he'd make it too. They Went up to their seats in the balconey, and Harry took his on the very end, and Hermione sat next to him.

Harry offered her some popcorn, which she happily accepted as the previews began to show. Hermione looked over to her far left and saw Lizzy trebling in her seat, fearfully looking at the balcony rail just inches in front of her. Either that, or the poor girl was nervous of who was seated next to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, she did not understand Lizzy at all. Steve already knew about her adoring affections, so what did she have to be so afraid of?

The movie started, and though Hermione wasn't very fond of this type of film, she watched intently. Although it had an all wizard cast, it seemed like any muggle movie... though she deceided that most of the stunts and special effects must have been real. She cringed through the bloody scenes, resenting that she had even consented to see this movie... it was her birthday afterall.

When a young blonde witch on screen lost her head, Hermione jumped in her seat and grabbed Harry's hand that was firmly planted on the armrest to the right of her. When she realized what she had done, she pulled her hand away, blushing as red as the blood on screen.

Feeling quite embarassed of her recent action, she turned back and saw Lizzy, who now looked much more relaxed in her seat, and then down to the other girls who were all giggling for some unknown reason.

Looking over at the other girls, Lizzy in particular, Hermione couldn't help but think she might like Harry as more then a friend. The two had been close for years, and she cared about him veyr much... but she never thought it to be in that type of way.

When the film was over, Hermione expressed her wanting to return back to the dorms. Almost everyone felt the same way and they returned.

Hermione advanced then to her room alone, while the others remained down stairs.She ignored the pile of gifts laying at the foot of her bed, and layed down across her warm quilt were Crookshank soon hopped over to rest beside her. 

~*~

The next day Hermione wasn't given a chance to think about her possable affections for one of her closest friends. She woke up late, finding the dorm room completely empty. This was strange because Hermione never before had a tendency of sleeping in.

Hermione was forced to run down the stairs as swiftly as her feet could carry her in order to make it to Transfiguration. She knew the professor would be very displeased with her if she were even a fw seconds late so she had no time to spare.

Not even taking time to catch her breath, Hermione entered the classroom to find the teacher she had expected, but a pretty blonde witch in a turquoise robe.

"Professor Stengle has taken ill today, so I will be your substitute." Explained she. "I have looked over his lesson plan and have deceided to make a slight change. Instead of changing these worms into necklaces, we will be working on how to transfigure yourself a costume for the Halloween festivities."

Hermione was unsure of what to think. At Hogwarts, their Halloween celebration consisted only of a great feast and some decorations. They never had any use for costumes. 

"I wish for you all to take out three things, your wand, your quill and some parchment. I want all of you to now take the next few minutes to draw yourselves a simple outfit on one of the pieces of parchment. It need not be anything intricate, just a simple design."

Hermione did as instructed, eager to see where this project was going. But as her quil touched hte parchment a voice disrupted her.

"Are you alright?" It was Steve, Hermione recognized his voice without even having to look up. She hadn't noticed him sitting at her table when she walked in the classroom. She supposed it was because her mind was to worried about being late for class.

Hermione turned her head towards the red headed boy. "What do you mean." She responded in a low whisper so that the teacher would not get angry and scold her. "I'm perfectly fine, what would make you think otherwise?"

"You ran up to your room as soon as we got back last night, I was just wondering if there was anything wrong." Hermione shook her head and prepared to get back to her work before she was interrupted again. "Have you seen Harry around?" She shook her head once again, "Alright, well if you see him tell him Quidditch tryouts are tonight after dinner, and remind him that he promised I could try out his new broom."

Hermione was about to argue that the boom wasn't exactlly new but she deceided to keep her mouth shut and finish... or rather, start her drawing.

A few minutes later she had suceeded in sketching a very simple looking dress that went down past her knees. Hermione placed her quill into it's fountain and sat back in her chair, trying to see what Steve was working on next to her. Before she could get a peek, the teacher asked if everyone was nearly finished, and received a positive response.

"Alright then. When your Drawing is complete, place your non-wand hand onto the parchment. Now take up your wand and tap it to your wrist three times, while saying the phrase Fabricus Transmigrigum.'"

One by one, each of the students did as instructed, each saying the phrase and then being enveloped in a thick purple smoke. Hermione took a very deep breath and muttered the command until she took was engulfed in the violet cloud. When it faded, she found herself wearing the very same outfit she had doodled just minutes before. It was a pasting off white color, because the drawing itself had not been colored in. When hermione lifted her left hand from the paper, she noticed that her sketch was no longer present, but instead her school uniform, as if it had been shrunk and pasted to the parchment.

"In order to return to your original clothes, just repeat the spell, but only switch the two words around. I must warn you though, that this spell is often called the Cinderella spell, as your new outfit will disappear after seven hours. So you must be cautious, and keep careful track of the time while using this spell. If you go past the allowed time limit, you will... lets just say you'll be de-clothed."

There were a few people giggling from the back of the room, and Hermione couldn't beleive people of their age could be so immature. But as Hermione turned to grab her wand, she realized it wasn't the teachers comment that was causing the commotion. Steve had just emmerged from his purple cloud, wearing a parir of bunny pajamas (complete with tail and ears) and a large frilly tutu.

"So what do you think?" He asked her with a grin on his face that extended from ear to ear. Hermione blushed, and wished, reeally wished that she had a camera. It was then that she thought of Fred and george Weasley back at Hogwarts, and how they would most likely pull a prank like that.

When class was over, she had almost entirely forgotten about her thoughts about harry from the previous night. That is, until she bumped into him in the hallway on the way back to her room.

As they walked together, her mind raced. She couldn't deceide if she really had feelings for him or not. But if she did, she knew exactelly how Lizzy felt.

To be continued... 


	8. The Quidditch Team

Im on a writing spree today, so here is the next installment

Im on a writing spree today, so here is the next installment. I can't use my dads computer anymore cause he's always on it, so I have to use mine... which is without spellcheck. Im trying to get everything right, so bear with me. Anyway... just as a side note. The many of the quidditch team members name are taken from the books of Jane Austen. Elizabeth, Lydia, Lucas, Hurst, Bennett and Collins are all from Pride and Prejudice. Brandon, Marrianne and Edward are from Sense and Sensability. Bertrum and Price are from Mansfeild Park. And Emma is from Emma. (wow!) I just thought I'd point that out incase anyone noticed that... If you're a romantic type like I am, give those books a read cause they are very good. (Or just... rent the movies...)

Anyway, once again HP is not mine, but the Salem people are... pretty obvious. EnjoyJ

Lauren

That night, Harry and the other 5th year boys went off to the Quidditch tryouts leaving the girls back in the dorm. All except Lizzy who claimed she was trying out for the team as well. That seemed to surprise Heather, who said Lizzy had never shown any interest in the sport whatsoever. Michelle suspected it was only so the lovestruck girl could be around Steve, and she might of well been right.

Hermione sat studying in one of the large chairs near the fire, enjoying the feeling of warmth in an otherwise chilly room. When she had finished, she looked up and saw kate sitting in the chair beside her.

"Kate?" She asked, "I've heard many people talking about he Halloween festival... what is it exactlly?"

The girls turned to her with a look of astonishment. "You don't know what it is? Then I've certainly got a lot to tell you!"

She started by explaining the tradition of trick-or-treat. This was when all the students of the school dress up in silly costumes and participate in a muggle event or the same name. All the children knock on the doors and receive candy. It was great fun, and an eagerlly awaited event for all the students. After that, all the children return back to the school, where there is a great party. There is music and dancing, and a contest to deceide which students had the very best costumes.

"So that was why we learned that spell in transfiguration!"

"Yes," Kate explained. "They teach it to all the 5th years and up. Before that we had to make them on our own and it's much more difficult."  
Hermione was intrigued. This whole festival sounded quite fun and she couldn't wait for it to arrive. She stayed up until Harry returned from tryouts to tell him all about the festivities, and then, quite drowsy, retired to her room alone. When she entered, she found the window beside her bed open, and a very large parcel rested on her pillows.

Curiouslly she unwrapped it to find a large brown box. She opened it cautiously and discovered a letter. 

_Hermione,_

_I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write to you in so long. I made the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Im the new keeper. Lavendar brown is playing Chaser and Seamus was appointed the position of Seeker. Its so different without Harry though. Fred and George have been named joint captains, because if we gave the position to only one of them, they fight about it._

_Anyway, Happy Birthday! I know this will arrive a few days late, but thats because I had to wait to find a larger owl to carry this package. As you have probably already guessed... This is your Birthday present. It's from all of us Weasleys. I was just the only one to write a letter along with it._

_I hope you like it._

_Ron (and Ginny, Fred & George)_

_P.S. I was finally able to get the pictures of Draco's little mishap earlier this year. Enjoy!_

Hermione folded the fetter and placed it in her nightstand drawer along with all the others she had received from home. She then carefully took out the contents of the package. It was a rather large book. _The Encyclopedia of Spells, 1__st__ Edition._ It looked very expensive and Hermione wondered how the Weasleys could of possibly afforded it.

Hermione placed her gift inside her Trunk at the foot of the bed, and then retreived some parchment so she could write a reply.

~*~

The tryout list was posted two days later inside the common room. What seemed like the entire house crowded around it, trying to see who would be representing them in the tournament this year. The head of house, Michelle's siter Laura, came dashing over trying to break up the group.

"Now now everyone! No need to crowd around the list, someone could get hurt."

Harry could hear Michelle muttering something behind him, but he couldn't figure out what.

"I will read to you the results of this years tryouts! The Chasers this year will be Elizabeth Brandon, Steven Shepherd, and Emma Burtrum. Our Beaters will be Christopher Bennett and Jason Collins. Our keeper is Team captain Lydia Price, and playing seeker... Harry Potter. Reserves will be Edward Hurst and Marrianne Lucas."

Harry received congratulations from all around the room, most from people he dind't even know. Steve, Jason and Chris were all very delighted to make the team. They hadn't been able to for the last four years as the spots were always filled by the older students.

None of them could be happier.

After the commotion died down, Harry found Hermione at a table in the corner of the room, surrounded by a myriad of paints and pieces of Parchment. 

"What are you up to?" He asked, peering over her shoulder.

Frustrated, she crumpled up the parchment and threw it to the floor. "I'm trying to think of a costume for the halloween festival. Most of the girls already know what their going as... but I haven't the slightest idea!"

"I was thinking about going as a knight... you know, like from King Arthur?"

Hermione's eyes lighted up, as she was struck with a genius idea. "Harry I've got it!"

"Got what?"

"An idea for a costume! And It's sure to win us the prize!" She took a deep breathe, "We can go as Sir Lancelot and Lady Guinevere! Wouldn't that just be so much fun?"

Harry agreed, but was pulled away from Hermoine seconds later by the other boys who wanted to get to work making up some plays for Quidditch.

As the four boys headed to the opposite corner of the room, the passed by the 5th year girls who were scattered around in the the center of the room doing what else... gossiping.

Today's current topic? Lizzy and her Quidditch aspirations. They knew she only tried out to be around Steve... but miraculously she had made the team, and as a starter too! No one could understand how she managed to pull that off, cause was she not only broom-less, but she had never played quidditch beofre in her entire life... 

"Hey Liz! Come on over here, we need your opinion!" The said girl jumped up instantly, not even knowing who had adressed her through the commotion of the common room. "Liz Brandon? Earth to Liz!" She froze when she realized it was Steve, and when the other girls realized as well, they broke out into fits of giggles.

Lizzy walked over to the table in the corner were Harry, Steve, Chris and Jason were situated. "We got this excellent play! What do you think of it?" The girl picked up the paper and nodded dumbly, hardly even looking at it. Steve took it from her, and looked over it once more befoer putting it back on the table. "So you wanna go broom shopping with us on Saturday? Our Cleansweep 5's are gettin' pretty worn." Once again the girl gave a nod.

"Sure Steve, uh... no problem."

Behind her she could here the others still laughing. Leaving the boys to there work, she headed towards Hermione, not wishing to return to her harassing friends. Hermione waas hard at work on her costume drawing, and though her artistic skills weren't exactlly top notch, the costume didn't look half bad.

"Lizzy?" She asked, not looking up from her work. "Do you know how to do the backside of the costume? We didn't exactelly ahve time to cover that in class."

"Draw it on the other side of the parchment." She said immediatly. 

Hermione thanked her, and as Lizzy walked away she inquired about her own costume choice.

"I'm not really sure." Was her reply. "I was thinking of going as an Egyptian princess, but im not sure anymore. What are you going as? A Princess?"

"Lady Guinevere. And Harry is going as Lancelot."

"It sounds amazing... if only i could think of an idea as good as that." She sat down in a chair beside Hermione as the latter passed over a large black book. 

"Read this," she said. "I found it on the bookshelf over there, it might give you some ideas." Lizzy took the book, and opened it, finding it to be a muggle book of myths and legends. She skimmed through the pages and eventually found the Legend of King Arthur, where Harry and Hermione were deriving their costumes from. She began to skim through it, refreshing herself on the muggle story she had not heard since childhood. One part in particular intrigued her.

"Hermione? Would you mind If I had a costume in the same theme as yours?"

"Of course not, why?"

Lizzy slid the book to the other girl, showing her the page about the origin of the legendary sword Excaliber, and how it was a gift from the lady of the lake. "its the lady you see? I could go as the Lady of the Lake! Imagine... and white gown with blue trimmings... and pearls.. and oh! I could dye my hair too! Doesn't it sound exquisite?"

Hermione agreed with her friend and handed her a piece of parchment. "You might as well get to work."

~*~

That weekend harry and the rest of the Quidditch team traveled to the village in search of new supplies. Apparently they needed a new set of practice balls because the old one belonged to a student who graduated the year before. Other then the balls, almost half the team needed new brooms, or just a broom in the first place. 

Lizzy looked over the supply of brooms before settling on an American brand called the Pegasus IX. From what Harry had read, it was similar to the Nimbus 2001 model back home. In fact, most of the team ended up with IX's except Lydia Price, who had the money for her very own Firebolt.

Harry bought a few book on the newest techniques and manuevers.

That afternoon they held their very first practice. Most of the time was spent listening to Lydia's long speach, which 6th year Emma Bertrum said was the the same one as last year. This reminded Harry very much of Oliver Wood back home.

When they got to the skies, everyone spent most of their time testing the next equipment. Jason and Chris could be seen doing quick loop-dee-loops around each other high obove the ground. And Harry even saw Lizzy blush when Steve asked her to a race from one side of the feild to another.

By the time Lydia removed the Quaffle from its case, it was growing dark, and Eddie Hurst had to go find Groundskeeper Joe to turn the Stadium lights on.

When he returned, they took to the air again. Lizzy, Marri, Steve and Emma took turns taking shots on Lydia. Jason, Eddie and Chris could be seen abtting the bludgers back and forth to each other. And Harry? Harry joined the Chasers, because Lydia felt it was took dark to remove the snitch. It was an expensive piece of equipment and she wasn't to keen on the idea of loosing it so soon.

When the sounds of wolves could be heard in the distance, Lydia deceided it was time for her team to head in. They knew it was getting late, and everyone was exhausted after their eventful day.

When the team returned to the Dorms, they found that Hermione was the only one still down stairs. Lizzy and Harry told her about their wonderful days. Together the three went upstairs. Hermione and Harry bid each other good night at the top and went their separete days.

To be continued...


	9. Halloween

It was Halloween morning and the entire school was just buzzing with excitement

Here we go! Part 9! Three parts in one day! Rejoice! Alright... now the romance stuff is actually gonna start... sorry it took so incredably long... Anyway... my mind is so drained right now, so it might be a few days before part 10... but im trying.... till then! Please remember to review!

Lauren

It was Halloween morning and the entire school was just buzzing with excitement. The 5th year girls of Chanide had risen earlier then anyone else, expecially Hermione and Lizzy. The two girls were trying to make the finishing touches on their costumes before heading off to breakfast.

When their work was done to their satisfaction, They went down the the common room to meet up with the other three girls who had gone theri to talk, as not to disturb Hermione and Lizzy. They all advanced down to the hall together, dicussing the evening's plan. 

Heather was particualiry interested on who everyone was going to the Halloween ball with. Hermione said Harry naturally, because of their Costuming arangements. Kate was set on asking Chris, and Michelle had her mind set on Jason. Everyone knew who Lizzy wanted to go with, but they also knew she was far to chicken to ask him. Heather, who hated the fact that the women always outnumbered the men in the hanide house, expressed her desire to ask Justin Finch-Fletchly, one of the Hogwarts exchange students who was presently in the house of Sainon, which was most often called the Pony house, as it's house crest bore a small black stallion.

Heather though, soon found out that Justin was to go with Padma Patil, and they heard it strait from Padma's mouth. She was following the 5 girls down the hallway for quite some time. Hermione instantly though, beleived she had forced Justin to be her 'date' only because he was so timid, and the fact that Padma was so high maintanence that no other boy would have her.

At breakfast, all the arrangements were made for that night as well as dancing partners. Heather ended up being asked by Eddie Hurst, which wasn't so bad... afterall he was an older man, and not bad looking either. 

Lizzy and Steve were the onlyones still single for that night. Lizzy was too scared to ask him, and Steve seemed oblivious to her affections.

Afterwards, everyone headed to their classes. Hermione, Harry, Jason, Kate and Heather all had Care of Magical Creatures together, while the rest of the group headed to herbology.

Outside in the Crispt October Air, the five were greeted by Professor Peasley, a woman of about fourty, whose appearence was always dirty and rumpled from her activities outdoors.

"Class, today I have some very excitin' news for ya'll!" The excitied chatter of the students died down as their instructer spoke. "Early this mornin' one of our mares gave birth to a bouncin' baby foal. So for today's class we will be heading to the barn to welcome the newest member of the Salem family."

Harry had not previously known about any stable. But from what Peasley had said, it must've housed some sort of horses.

"This," said Peasley, pointing to a large blank building hidden behind the school, "Is the stable were we house our Champion Gainons. For some of you, this may be your first visit here," she winked at Harry and Hermione, "And hopefully over the course of the year, it will not be your last."

Harry turned to Hermione and asked her what a Gainon was exactlly. She informed him that it was a very fast type of winged horse.

The class entered the dark stables, which magically lighted up on their entrance. Professor Peasley led them to the very back stall, were a small ash colored mare stood with her young foal. The Professor instructed all of them about how quiet they needed to be around the gainons, and one by oen, she let the students pet the young foal. 

"Every year at Christmas, we have a great race against the Luna Academy out west. This year it is to be held here once again, and as 5th years, you will now be allowed to participate in the races. More I will tell you more about that when the time comes. Right now I wish all of you to take out a quill and parhment and copy down some notes."

She rambled on about the history of this particular type of winger horse, and spoke about the type of care it needed, it's habits etc. She also told the class about how they would all be given a chance to ride Indy, the older black stallion to the pen on their left, later that week.

"Now before I excuse you from class," said Peasley and she led the class out of the stables, "it is our job to name is the new foal. Any suggestions?"

It was Kate who thought of the name Spook, to go along with the Halloween birth, and it was accepted by the entire class.

Next the Entire group of Chanide 5th years had DADA, in which they had a discussion about Werewolves. Harry and hermione knew about that topic only too well. And they took delight in informing their class that at Hogwarts, a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin had instructed them in this very subject during their third year. Hermione also added that he was back there teaching after a one year hiatus. Something that Harry had not yet heard about. Apparently Ron was more detailed in Hermione's letters then he was in Harry's.

After DADA was lunch and after lunch was absolutely nothing. Because the administration had cancelled all afternoon and night classes, releiving Hermione of going to Numerology and Astrology.

Trick-or-treating did not start till past six PM, so everyone has sveral hours to do what they pleased. Harry and the other Quidditch playing 5th years deceided to take some time to practice, and hermione and the rest of the girls went to the feild to watch.

Michelle noted that the team didn't look half bad this year. And they were all very surprised to see that Lizzy was actually a decent player, scoring seven times on Eddie, who, along with Marrianne, deceided to join in with the practice.

After what seemed like quite a long time, Hermione realized it was past five, and that they should really be getting ready. While she packed up her things from the bleachers, she noticed Lizzy coming towards her, brrom in hand and grinning from ear to ear.

"I have a date for tonight!" She exclaimed, and before Hermione could ask who, the entire story was reveiled. "It was right after Steve scored his fifth goal. He flew up next to me and asked is I was going to the dance with anyone, and I said no, and he asked me if i wanted to go with him cause he dind't have a date either. Do you beleive it?" She was so happy, Hermione was afraid she'd hurt herself.

When they returned to their dorm room, They each did a last minute costume check before taking the pieces of paper in ahdn and heading downstaris to meet the guys and Eddie who was coming because of Heather. When they reached the pathway to the town, each of them transformed into their costumes. Harry and Hermione's turned out perfectlly, and Lizzy's was just as good. 

Entering the town, the joined up with the rest of the town children going door to door in search of sugary muggle candy.

By eight, their bags were completely full, and their arms sore from the weight. Kates finger too was quite swollen, as she was always the one to ring the doorbell.

The group headed back up the pathway, changing out of their costume in order to save them for the dance back at the school.

When they entered the hall, now back in costume again, they took a table near the front of the room that was decorated with pumpkins and bats and ribbons of orange and black. In the place were the teachers usually ate, there was band set up. Hermione read their sign which said "Jack Dragon and the Moonlight Crew" They weren't half bad either. All around the room were various activities going on. I one corner was the judging of the Costumes, in one was a pumpkin carving competitions, there was also bobbing for apples, and the ever popular dunking booth were you could dunk your least favorite teacher in a pile of orange slime.

Harry, Hermione and Lizzy deceided to add Steve to their group for the costume competition, as he was dressed as a king. Was it coincidental? Lizzy thought not. After they registered at the booth, they met up with the rest of their group.

After about an hour of dancing, talking and eating, It was time for the Pumpkin carving competition. Kate showed a desire to enter, and the rest of them cheered her on as she was forced to use simple muggle tools in order to complete the task. 

She ended up receiving second place, loosing to none other then Padma Patil... and that just didn't seem fair.

For another hour there was dancing and laughter. Harry and Hermione hadn't had this much fun in a long time, not since early 4th year... before all the tragedy struck. As she with Harry, Hermione's thoughts kept going back to Ron, and all the problems that went on between them at last years Yule ball. Back then Hermione often thought she liked Ron as more then a friend... but those feeling faded long ago. Now at the Salem Academy, she felt her feelings go toward the very boy who held her in his arms. But she still couldn't help thinking about Ron, and what he was doing at that very moment in time.

Her reflections were soon washed away by the announcement of the costume contest winners.

Headmistress Cornet stood at the front of the room, even though she was covered in the orange slime from the dunking booth, she still commanded respect form her students. After rambling of numberous names for the single and duo categories, she came at last to the groups.

"This years third place winners and the recipients of 15 galleons... From Sainon, Amanda O'Connor, Kelly Neil and Sasha Green as the Gypsy Pirates!" There was a loud applause as three 6th years girls came forward to claim their prize trophy's. "In seocnd place, and the winner of 50 Galleons... From Fimshuck, Daniel Jones, Kevin Dean, Luke Dawson and William Wood as the Cowboy Posse!" The four boys came forwards, almost tripping up the stairs. Hermione was crossing her fingers so tightly that her knuckles grew white. She worked so hard on her costume.. and she desperatly wanted to win.

"And for the Grand prize and a hefty sum of 100 galleons.... Camelot! This group of fifth year Chanides included Elizabeth Brandon, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Steven Shepherd." Lizzy went into absolute hysterics. She dragged the other three up onto the stage nearly tearing her costume in the process. Hermione stood in the lights almost in tears. 

"Harry we won! We won!" she shreiked, and before she knew what was going on, she found herself kissing Harry Potter in front of the entire school. Camera's went off in every direction, and when she realized what she had just done, she drew away blushing and wanting to escape. 

Hermione could not beleive what had just happened.

To be continued.


	10. Checkmate

OMG! A new chapter! It's been like, a whole year! Wow! No, I was on FF.net today posting a new story, and I remembered this one, and decided to finish it. Here goes, enjoy, review! 

- Lauren 

Hermione wrote to Ron that night and told him everything, well, everything minus that whole kissing business. 

It took Ron over a week to respond. Very unlike him, considering most of his letters arrived a day or two apart. Hermione had grown a bit worried. 

_Hermione,_

_How could you? Honestly! Sneaking around behind my back. The least thing you could do was be honest about it. And to hear it all from Padma Patil! _

_Ron._

It was the shortest note she had ever received from Ron, and frankly she was a little confused until she saw what was attached to the note. 

A picture, fully focused and moving, of her and Harry at the dance. Mouth on mouth, right there in front of Hermione's eyes. 

She ran out of the dorm room in a flash, speeding down the stairs and nearly falling flat on her face. Dashing desperately out of the common room, it didn't take long to find Padma, whose voice could be heard from almost anywhere.  
"Padma! What is this?" Hermione demanded. She shoved the photograph in the girls face. 

Padma just stared at it with a vacant expression before tipping her head back and laughing. "So I guess Weasley's seen that then, must've gave him a shock." 

"Why did you send him this?" 

"At the Yule Ball last year, he paid zero attention to me... Spent the entire time staring at your Hermione. It must have been absolutely _horrible_ to see the girl of his dreams and his best friend..." 

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed. "I was just excited that we won! And now Ron will never forgive me for this!" Hermione stormed away, back the route she came until reaching her dorm once again. She buried her face into her quilt and cried. Ron would hate her now, she knew it. For the first time she realized how horrible he would feel if her and Harry really were a couple. He'd probably never speak to her again. It was like kicking Ron when he was down, he was still hurt from last year, Hermione knew it, and this would make everything even worse. 

Inside, she knew how Ron felt about her, and she felt so awkward. She realized that there would be no way should could ever get involved with either of them... It'd only hurt the other. 

___ 

A full month passed at Salem school. Harry had played, and won, a quidditch game. Hermione began acting very awkward around Harry, nay, around most men. Lizzy was less spastic, and the mean Transfiguration teacher was still, well, mean. 

It was the first week of December when Ron wrote back to Hermione for the first time. She had written several explanations to him, but he had never wrote back, until now. It was the middle of lunch when a huge brown owl swooped down and landed on Hermione's head, dropping a letter in her soup. 

Before the ink had a chance to run, she snatched the envelope and dried it on the table cloth. 

_Hermione,_

_I'm really sorry about not writing back to you. I guess I kind of overreacted. I should never have really believed you and harry would... Do something like that... Without telling me._

_So... How have things been going with you? And Harry? I'm fine. Really. _

_I have good news though. I've been talking to Dumbledore (and my parents) and they're letting me come and visit you over break. Wicked awesome isn't it. I've really missed you, both of you._

_I'll send more details when I get them._

_Looking forward to seeing you,_

_Ron_

Hermione put the letter down in front of her. Ron, coming here? 

Michelle was standing over her shoulder, laughing. "Looks like the back home boyfriend is coming for a visit..." 

"I told you! He's not my boyfriend, neither is Harry. We are all just friends, and will you stop reading over my shoulder!" The entire table went silent. Harry, who had just walked in, turned pink in the cheek, and Hermione turned an equal shade and buried her face in the spell book that the Weasley's had sent as a birthday present. 

-------------- 

That afternoon was Care of Magical Creatures, where the Professor announced information on the upcoming races. 

"5th years and up will be allowed to submit their names. Though I advise you all be aware of how dangerous this event can be before you enter. Five names will be drawn from each house, making that fifteen racers total. A week before the Luna students arrive, a preliminary race will be held. The top seven will advance to the final races against our rival school." 

Hermione planned on entering. She had ridden a gainon once before, during class a few weeks ago. And it was nowhere near as difficult as riding a Hippogriff. 

"I'm soo entering this year!" Hermione heard Lizzy say that night at dinner. Down the table, Jason Collins, Marriane Lucas, and 7th year Joey Midgard also expressed their desire to race. 

"What about you Harry? I bet you'd be a fantastic racer..." Heather asked, batting her eyelashes. 

"I'm going to pass this time... But thanks for asking." Harry returned to his mashed potatoes. He noticed that they seemed to serve a lot of mashed potatoes at Salem. That wasn't a problem though, they were fun to draw pictures in, and also ideal for food fights... Which seemed to occur every once and a while between the houses. Especially on Quidditch weeks. 

After dinner, the students retired the common room where about a dozen of them submitted their names for the races. Hermione crossed her fingers. She was always seen as a brain, the girl behind the books. Winning a horse race would be a fantastic experience, and would show everyone what else Hermione Granger could do. 

-------------- 

"And from Chanide," Headmaster Cornet held up a small wooden box and proceeded to draw names. "Jason Collins... Hermione Granger... Joseph Midgard... Lacey Ahlmonds... And Elizabeth Brandon." 

Hermione and Lizzy were beaming with pride. Jason was receiving high five's from several of the guys. Lacey was actually sick with a nasty cough during the announcement. And Joey was bragging to several of the girls (regardless of house) about how he was going to win this year. Chanide always had the champions. 

The preliminaries were two weeks away, and the fifteen chosen started their training the next day. 

Hermione woke bright and early, so she could get to the stable and get an early pick on horses. Harry was already up and waiting for her down in the common room. "Thought I'd walk you down to the stables. Gosh Hermione, I never thought I'd never see you doing something like this..." 

"You never know, people do crazy things in other countries." 

Harry and Hermione were the first ones there, and Professor Peasley introduced them both to all the horses. 

Fifteen had been selected for the races, the professor informed them that they were the fastest ones the school had. It wasn't long before the other racers appeared, and the assignment of horses began. 

The students were told to enter the corral, one by one. "It's like picking out a wand." Peasley said. "When you find the right one, you'll know." Hermione went first, and she circled the animals slowly. Most simply stamped their feet and snorted as she passed, but one solid black stallion reached out his neck and buried his nose in her thick brown hair. 

"This one." Hermione said. She ran her hand over the horses soft forehead. It whinnied softly. 

"Fine choice Ms. Granger." Professor Peasley untied the horse and gave the lead to Hermione. "His name is Checkmate, he's spooks older brother. Born two years ago." Spook of course was the little foal born at the beginning of the school year, when Hermione had had her first encounter with the horses. 

When everyone was paired up, the professor gave them their final instructions. "From this point on, these horses are your responsibility. You have to feed them, brush them and exercise them. You have two weeks to train, and you can't waste a minute of that time. Good luck to you all." 

Hermione and the rest of the Chanides took to the sky all morning. They were determined to all make the cut to the final race. Chanide had a reputation for being fine horsemen. 

That night, the five students were barraged with questions from the other house students. It was like being a celebrity. Harry and Hermione learned that the final race was to take place over winter break, but most children always stayed at the school because of it. All banquet and ball was always held the night after, to award and congratulate the winners. 

Harry and Hermione wondered what was the deal with so many dances. They had only been to one at Hogwarts in four years. It must be just an American thing. 

Ron had written again, confirming the details of his trip. He'd be arriving two days before the race. With masses of homework, a dance, upcoming exams, and Checkmate, an upcoming visit from Ron Weasley was the last thing Hermione Granger needed. 


End file.
